These Two Mice Never Forget
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Two mice reunite with one another after years of thinking that they would never meet again. As they travel together to stop Pete from taking over their land, they must learn the ultimate lesson of the heart always remembering what the mind doesn't. Inspired by LovelyEveningStar and jpkurihara. Requested by Darius Matthews, again.
1. Got the Vacation Blues

**Hey hey, everybody! I have come up with a short story here from Darius A. Matthews' story called 'Mickey and Minnie - Magic Mice'. I have no clue where it is, but it's a short AU of Mickey and Minnie meeting each other as teens, and forgetting each other as time's gone by until they meet each other again when they're adult mice. However, these two mice don't know that they somehow got reunited again. I totally forgot to write this fic on the 1st of December.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy reading the story and thank you for taking the time for reading the note.**

It was the duck, Donald, who actually suggested the idea of a vacation. He wanted to reward Goofy and Mickey Mouse for their help in saving him from Pete once again. The vacation would be a place where he used to spend each day.

"The tugboat?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Goofy. There won't be any sharks in the tugboat."

A vacation? On a tugboat? Gee, who wouldn't be more excited?

Going to a new place he never heard of before made Mickey's adventuring senses tingle.

When they've arrived, Donald started boarding the tugboat by turning the wheel around.

"Mickey!"

Mickey suddenly opens his eyes, and turned towards Donald, who had a look of shock in his face.

"Goofy is missing and I can't turn it around!"

Mickey's eyes widened in fear.

"Are you sure, Donald?"

"Yes, I tried going back, and I accidentally left Goofy behind!"

"Oh, gosh..."

"What are we gonna do, Mickey?"

Now wasn't the time to run. Now was the time for action.

" _Pete's going to pay."_

"Donald, I need you to stay here and make sure none of Pete's lackeys come back here to drown your boat. I want you to fix it for me."

"Alright, Mickey." Donald nodded his head.

Mickey than began to run off into the beginnings of a brand-new adventure ahead of him.

Donald looked at the fleeing mouse, and sighed.

"Aw, phooey."

 **As you already know, this takes place in the Mickey Mouse cartoon series.**


	2. Been Reunited Again

Mickey found himself getting all worn out and tired from walking on the sidewalk.

 _'You'd think they'd have a map for a place in this land.'_ Mickey thought. _'But no. Bob Jim's probably laughing at my naughtiness in the list.'_

Mickey grumbled, and knocked on somebody's door. He expected a good person, or at least somebody who could help him out. What he didn't notice is that he was on the outside of his girl's house.

The door then opened.

Mickey backed away, not knowing if someone was in there. The one who opened it was a girl mouse.

The girl mouse looked around for Mickey. She wore a pink bow on her ears, a blue dress, bloomers, and pink pumps. She then noticed Mickey, and smiled.

"Yoo-Hoo!" The girl mouse waved at Mickey.

Mickey waved at her nervously.

"My name's Minnie. I was on my way to find Daisy, but Pete took her on the tugboat!" Minnie had a memory of Daisy being stuck on the tugboat.

"Wait, you mean Pete was already there before we came?" Mickey asked.

"Uh-huh." Minnie responded.

 _'Gosh. He seems a bit familiar though. This was just a lucky factor on Pete's part. When he noticed us arrive, he had the opportunity to carry the boat around and give it a whirl.'_

"You alright, mousey guy?" Minnie asked.

Mickey stopped pondering, and looked at Minnie.

"Gee, where are my manners? I'm Mickey Mouse. It's a pleasure to meet you, Minnie."

"So, why are you here, Mickey? Are you one of Pete's spies?" Minnie asked.

"Heck, no." Mickey shook his head. "You see, me, Donald, and Goofy were on a vacation, until Donald realized he left Goofy behind and tried to turn the boat around. But then it got stolen by Pete, along with him kidnapping Daisy."

"You're going to go after him then? Take me with you, Mickey." Minnie replied.

"Yep, that's what I do." Mickey said.

"I'm not just gonna let her be captured by Pete forever. I already know how that feels like." Minnie shivered at the memory of Daisy being trapped by Pete.

"You know your way around this place, Minnie?" Mickey asked.

"I've known this place since I was a little mouse." Minnie giggled.

Mickey smiled. "Welcome aboard, gal."

He held his hand out towards his girl. She stared at it a bit before enveloping him into a hug.

"Thank you!" She squeaked.

Mickey laughed, seeing his gal act so childish. His memory was so funny, and he couldn't remember her exactly, but he could never forget how happy and sweet his gal acted in their days of high school. Oh, so jolly that he walked with a bounce in her step.

Mickey wondered...could Minnie have some relation to his gal?

"Ride on my scooter so we can get to Pete faster!" Minnie shouted excitedly, showing Mickey her scooter.

Mickey then got on her scooter with Minnie.

"By the way, where is this Goofy you were talking about earlier?" Minnie asked, looking at Mickey.

"He's back where we were. Keeping watch to see that no boat hasn't drowned."

"I really do like to meet him. He's just so goofy." Minnie giggled.

"Trust me." Mickey chuckled.


	3. Seeing Two Different Sides

"So where are you from, Mr. Mickey?" Minnie asked her mousey boy, while riding on her scooter.

"I'm from Walt Disney Company. And it's just Mickey."

"Oh." Minnie said. "The nose on your face just told me otherwise."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Did you just insult my nose?"

"Would calling it a big, round shape count as insulting?"

Minnie turned to look at Mickey, her eyes fluttering and her grin.

Mickey responded with an angry glare.

"I'm just kidding around, mouse guy." Minnie said. "My, you better watch that temper of yours, or one day you'll do something bad you won't regret."

"I do watch it, mousey gal." Mickey retorted back. "It's not my fault if someone is purposely trying to annoy me."

"You act as if I've just been going off the speed here, or something."

"You sure like to push the mouse over, don't ya?"

Minnie chuckled.

"That's what I live for, Michael."

A few minutes passed by as the mouse and his girl rode in silence.

"M-I-N, N-I-E, M-O-U-S-E! Now it's time to come along and join our family. M-I-N, N-I-E, M-O-U-S-E!"

"Whatcha doing, Min?" Mickey asked Minnie.

"Singing to myself cause I am bored as I can be. M-I-N, N-I-E, M-O-U-S-E!"

Mickey facepalmed.

 _"Oh, for cheese's sake...'_

"M-I-N, N-I-E, M-O-U-S-"

"ENOUGH!" Mickey shouted, getting annoyed.

"Excuse me for trying to ruin my song!" Minnie frowned at him.

Mickey sighed. _'Bob Jim, give me a break.'_

"Do you just wanna talk?" Minnie suggested.

"What?"

"Y'know, actually have a civil conversation with each other?"

Mickey nodded his head. "That's all I ever wanted."

"Funny. So how's Disney like? Isn't it as wonderful as they say?"

"Well, yes. They enjoy making some of my scenes, but they do have others as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything might have my name on it, but there's only one of them."

"My, I don't know."

Mickey sighed. "Disney's fun and all, but they didn't exactly create me, y'know. Pete is always the big guy and every time he tries to take the step, he kidnaps you every time, and I, myself, have to pick up the pieces and glue them back together."

"Oh, you always love it there. But it's kind of boring." Minnie said, taking a quick glance at Mickey.

"Sometimes it is. I think, why? Whatever did I do to deserve this?" Mickey said. "Disney may seem funny, Minnie. But remember there is no such thing as funny. Sometimes I consider it cheesy, but it only has other Disney cartoons as well such as Oswald, and Donald.

"Gee. I might enjoy watching Oswald." Minnie said.

"I remember when I found the lucky rabbit. I was a squeaky little mouse, so I thought I'd meet him. But every time I ran, the rabbit ran away from me, and I always end up in the same old spot. I tried to meet him in person...only to be ran away from him everytime."

"Hey, come on." Mickey said, getting off of Min's scooter.

"Let me tell you a secret, Min. It's a secret a lot of people hid. Nobody's ever perfect. Look at me, I'm just a mouse, but does that stop me at all? No!"

Minnie sniffed, looking at Mickey. "My, you remind me of a friend I used to have. I remember it was the first day of high school, and I was the lone one sitting by myself at a table. Then in comes my mouse and his friend. They asked if they could sit here and I said sure. Then my mouse turned to look at me and introduced himself. It's been awhile since I last saw him, so I don't remember his name. All I know is that it started with an M."

"Gosh, your mouse must have been special for you to kind of remember the first time you two meet."

"He was." Minnie sighed. "After that, the three of us became the Three Blind Mice. All of us hanged out together, whether it was at school or their house. I remember-" Minnie giggled, putting a hand to her mouth.

"What?" Mickey said, chuckling lightly as well.

"I remember my mouse and I used to talk to each other so much in class that the teacher eventually gave up telling us to be quiet, and let us talk away. The class could hear our loud chatter and giggles from the back of the classroom!"

Minnie began laughing, remembering that fond memory.

"I miss him." Minnie said, sadly.

"What happened to him?"

"He and his friend moved away all of a sudden. It was so odd. One day I see him and the next it was as if I had imagined him the whole time."

Mickey patted Minnie's cheek in a sympathetic manner.

"Gosh, you remind me of an old friend as well." Mickey said.

Minnie's eyes brightened. "Really?!"

Mickey nodded. "Yup, you act just like her. She was very odd, but in a good way. She was so happy all the time, she danced when he walked."

Minnie laughed. "Now I'm imaging a little human girl dancing."

"Oh, she wasn't human."

"What?"

"My friend, she wasn't human. I think she was a mouse."

Minnie gasped. "Your friend's me?" She exclaimed.

Mickey put a hand under her chin and smiled. "Must have been. I remember she was like you. My memory isn't the best so it's a bit foggy in some parts."

"I wonder if our mice ever meet each other."

"I could imagine that." Mickey giggled, putting an arm around Minnie's shoulder.

"They'd make a good mice team."


	4. Showing Disagreement

Mickey has decided to walk from here on out, letting Minnie rest from letting Mickey ride her scooter.

"Mickey...I'm hungry."

"For someone who wants to rescue Daisy, you sure squeak a lot." Mickey sighed.

"Says the mouse who blew a fuse when I honked his nose."

Mickey stopped. "Okay, if we find anything leading us to Pete, then we can take a short break. Until then, we march on."

Minnie put a hand on her chest.

"I never knew you had a heart inside there, Michael."

"Don't make me take back my word, Minerva."

"Well, we found something, Mickey."

Minnie stared at the huge castle before him.

"Pete doesn't mess around, huh?" She chuckled, turning towards Mickey.

Mickey had an emotionless expression on his face. He looked up at the castle, and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, once you're done doing...well, whatever it is you're doing, we go to kick Pete!"

"You're not going in, Minnie."

Minnie stopped, and looked at Mickey, a shocked expression on her face.

"You kinda got me there for a second. Let's go!"

"I'm serious, Min. You can't go in the castle." Mickey firmly said.

"But, we're in this together! Daisy got kidnapped by Pete too, y'know! It's not just about Donald and Goof!"

"I ain't changing my mind, and that's final."

Mickey walked past her, and in the direction of the castle entrance.

Minnie looked at him with eyes widened in shock in what just happened, then glared angrily at the mouse in front of the entrance.

"Alright then! I actually thought for once you were different from the other people who looked down at me because I wasn't better than you." Minnie looked down, and shook her head.

"You're no better than they are."

The castle door opened up, and Mickey stepped inside. He turned around, looking at Minnie.

Minnie continued glaring at him, but her expression wavered a bit when she saw a lone tear trailing down Mickey's cheek.

The castle door then closed before them, separating the two mouseys.

 ***gasps* Mickey and Minnie got into a fight. Should they forgive each other, or continue on arguing?**


	5. The Epiphany and Acceptance

_'Minnie...'_

 _'Go away.'_

 _'Is that how you treat your guy?'_

Minnie opened her eyes, finding herself on a hill.

"Who's there?" Minnie called out, tensing up.

"Turn around, gal."

 _'That voice.'_

Minnie slowly turned around, and almost cried out in happiness seeing who it was.

It was him!

Her friend chuckled at her, jumping up to hug her.

"Long time no see, Minnie."

Minnie couldn't think of anything in response.

How could she?

She was finally back with her love. Although, he did seem a bit younger than her.

"You haven't aged a bit." Minnie chuckled, looking down on him.

Her guy hummed thoughtfully. "That's because this isn't real."

Minnie's heart almost stopped beating.

"What?"

"I'm not real. I'm just a figment of your imagination." Her guy said, as he was looking up at her.

Minnie immediately let go of him, backing away.

"Don't be scared, Min."

"First you leave me, then Mickey betrayed me, and when I finally see you again, it turns out to be just s tree!"

But it wasn't a tree. He looked at Minnie with a sad expression on his face.

"Mickey didn't betray you."

Minnie laughed. "Like you're the one to talk! You're nothing but a crazy vision in my head!"

"Gee, am I?"

He suddenly appeared next to Minnie, startling her.

"Look at me, Minnie. Do I resemble some mouse you know? Let me give you a hint."

He backed away a bit from Minnie, and suddenly had circular ears on his head.

"Wow..."

He suddenly had red shorts, a belly, buttons on the shorts, and shoes.

"I was here the whole time, Minnie."

"Why's my mind playing tricks on me?" Minnie looked down to the grass in sadness.

"You knew from the beginning." He appeared next to Minnie, making the mouse distance herself from him again.

"Remember that weird feeling when you first met me? You somehow knew it was me, but couldn't recognize it at first. We mice remember that from our tails...so I came back."

"You left me alone again."

"I tried to protect you."

"Well, what do you know? You're just a figment of my imagination!*

Mickey laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe I did do it to protect you."

"For so long, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm here now."

Mickey felt Minnie embrace him.

"I was in there." Mickey pointed at Minnie's head. "And out thtere."

"Please don't ever leave me again, Mickey." Minnie begged.

Mickey chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it, Minnie."

The castle door suddenly opened, revealing Mickey, who was with Daisy.

Minnie stared at Mickey speechless, not knowing what to say. Should she apologize or tell her that she was his long-lost girl?

"I found one of your friends."

"You mean, Pete wasn't there?" She asked.

A shake of the head.

"Nope."

Silence.

"Gee, I felt like something happened there." Daisy trailed off, seeing both Minnie and Mickey in front of her.

"Minnie?" The girl duck said in shock. "You freed me?"

"She did actually."

"This is Mickey." Minnie replied. "He's accompanying me on this journey as Pete kidnapped a friend of his."

"Man, do mice get themselves into trouble. Hope they never lose their temper." The girl duck said.

Mickey felt his face get really warm. He curled his hands into fists, feeling himself shake.

Minnie saw Mickey''s red face, and the little tremors he would have here and there, and everywhere, to contain the anger inside of him.

Minnie glared at the girl duck.

"You're one to talk, Daisy. At least Mickey doesn't pick on ducks who lose their temper. At least he doesn't punish them after they did something bad. I believe thaf this so-called temper mouse has more fame and kindness than you would ever have in your whole lifetime."

The boy mouse and girl duck looked at her, mouths agape.

Minnie felt herself blush a bit seeing how much of a scene she caused.

She was done having everyone chase her like a rat. She was going to let everyone know how much cheese the rat had in him.

Minnie grabbed Mickey's hand, walking away from the castle.

"What about me, Minnie?" Daisy cried out.

"Find your own way back home, Daisy Duck!" Minnie shouted out to her.

 **Okay then, now I think I need to explain some things in the chapter in case somebody gets confused. In the first part of the chapter, the reason why Mickey had gone to Minnie's house, just because of the tugboat lost, is because Pete had stolen it. When Teenage Mickey then turns into Adult Mickey, Minnie denied that her mousey guy is truly Mickey. So, the last part is acceptance. Minnie then realizes that her lost guy is truly Mickey and as such addresses him as Mickey. She has accepted the fact that Mickey's truly her long lost mouse guy.**


	6. Now They Make Amends

Mickey and Minnie were walking together in awkward silence.

"So, I'm guessing that was one of your friends, huh?" The boy mouse asked.

"Daisy's a bit of a quack as you could see." Minnie scowled.

"A bit?"

"She's a very tempered, squirmy duckling."

"Now that I could clearly see." Mickey chuckled.

Minnie twiddled her thumbs anxiously. "You didn't lie back at the castle, did you? We both know it was actually you who went in."

"I saw how shocked Daisy was. It was like she never could believe that you could do such a thing."

"That's because I didn't. I'm just a weak mouse who can't even do something as simple as saving somebody."

"Apologies for my cold actions when we first arrived at the castle." Mickey said, looking away in shame.

"Why would you do that back there? Is it because I wasn't strong enough?"

"It had nothing to do because of strength. I don't care if you're a rat or not, it's just..."

"Just what? Spill it, mouse, or I'll honk your nose again."

"I'm a bit overprotective, alright?!" Mickey shouted.

"My, what was that?" Minnie asked.

Mickey sighed. "Look. I know you have what it takes to go through a castle or any obstacle at all. I just don't want you to get mouse-napped because of you. Pete has his evil schemes on me, and I don't mind him. What I don't mind is seeing you get mouse-napped just because he wants to see me miserable."

Mickey turned to look at Minnie, and almost jumped in surprise seeing a wide smile on her face.

"You do care about me, mousey!"

Minnie embraced Mickey in a tight embrace, almost lifting the mouse boy from off the ground.

"T-too tight!" Mickey gasped.

"Sorry!" Minnie let go of Mickey immediately, who fell down on the ground gasping for air.

"By..the...way..." Mickey panted, looking up at Minnie. "Thanks for defending me back there from the quack."

"Don't mention it. What are mice for?" Minnie gasped immediately, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Unless you don't wanna be which I totally understand that was quite-"

Mickey held a hand silencing Minnie. He got up and dusted the dirt off of him. He looked at Minnie with a serious face. Minnie then began to sweat.

 _'Why did I even say that? He doesn't know yet...'_

Mickey began chuckling. "Yeah, I like that."

Minnie didn't know what to say.

"Mice?" Mickey held up a gloved hand towards Minnie.

Mickey then felt himself get embraced again, the air being knocked out of his lungs. He slowly patted Minnie's back.

"Uh...Min? I can't b-breathe..."

Minnie let go of Mickey again, the mouse boy falling on the ground twitching.

"I need to watch my own strength." Minnie muttered, looking down at her hands.

"You still alive there, Michael?" Minnie asked, as she saw the color return to the mouse boy's cheeks.

She was seated on the ground next to Mickey, patting the boy mouse on the back.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Minerva." Mickey muttered.

Minnie's mouth twitched. "My, was that a comeback I heard?" She asked.

"I must be getting your bad habits from hanging out with you a lot." Mickey groaned.

"My habits are wonderful. I fill the world with joy and happiness." Minnie laughed.

"And annoyingness." Mickey grumbled. "But sometimes, you're so unbelievable." He then chuckled, shaking his head.

Minnie shrugged her shoulders, and laid down on the ground.

"I could use a break right now." She said.

Her stomach began to emit a loud growl, as if on cue.

"Mickey...Minnie's hungry."

Mickey looked at her in amusement. "Aw, is Minnie really hungry?" He smirked.

"Yes. Minnie is really hungry that she'll eat your cheese if you don't let us take a break."

Mickey shook his head. "Well, since we have a lead on Pete, maybe a small break wouldn't hurt."

"So, Minnie can eat then?" The girl mouse said hopefully.

"Yes. Minnie can eat if she can stop using her name in third person. It's annoying Mickey Mouse."

"Alright then!" Minnie chirped, as she ran off to look for some food.

Mickey looked at the running mouse girl, and sighed. He looked for a comfortable spot to lay down, and took a quick nap.

 _'Sometimes I wonder if Minnie's actually a child trapped in an adult's body.'_


	7. Calm Before the Storm Happened

_How could he be so dense? Mickey put a hand on his forehead. His mousey gal had been right in front of him the whole time. Just when he thought he'd never see her again._

 _Mickey began to laugh. What a freak coincidence. Two lost mice separated by the years finally reunite in their adulthood._

 _'Does Minnie know?' Mickey thought to himself. His laughter was now gone. 'How can I say to her that I'm her long lost mouse? Oh, hey there, Minnie, I just remembered I'm your best mouse you missed for all these years. She'd probably giggle and I'd get red...'_

 _Mickey sighed, disappointed._

 _"What's the matter, Mickey?"_

 _Mickey jumped, and looked around. There by his left side was Minnie who was eating some cheese sandwiches._

 _"When did you come back?" Mickey asked, surprised that he didn't hear steps._

 _"Five seconds ago." Minnie replied, eating another cheese sandwich._

 _"Ha. You're a pretty stealthy mouse for someone your own size."_

 _Minnie paused mid-bite, looking at Mickey with an offended look._

 _"Did you just call me a fat rat? Cause you're not exactly a fat one yourself, mouse." Minnie poked Mickey's belly, startling the mouse boy._

 _"I didn't." Mickey remarked, rubbing his stomach. "I said you move quietly for a mouse."_

 _"What? You expected teeny tiny steps and a squeak?" Minnie chuckled._

 _"Depends. Are you going to squeak a little?"_

 _"Hee hee, I could if I wanted to, cause that's what I do. I love it."_

 _"Your love is more lovely as ever, Min." Mickey blushed, happily._

 _"Thank you. I try,_ Michael." _Minnie bowed._

Minnie whistled seeing the giant tugboat before him. "Pete sure likes making an impression." She said, mildly chuckling.

Mickey curled his hands into fists. It was time. The battle was just ahead.

"No turning back now." Mickey said, looking up at the sign flashing "Pete" on the top.

"Good luck there." Mickey turned to Minnie who had an unreadable expression. "Kick Pete's but extra hard for me." She grinned, holding up her hand.

Mickey looked at the hand. "Minnie..."

The girl mouse lowered her hand. "what?"

Mickey rubbed his arm nervously. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Me too, Mickey." Minnie rubbed hers as well.

Mickey looked surprised.

"Do you want to say it at the same time..."

"..."

"..."

"Minerva..."

"Michael..."

Both began in unison, "I'm your-"

CRACK!

A flash of lightning hit the tugboat, startling the mice duo.

Mickey really needed to go, now.

"Go."

Mickey looked at Minnie in surprise. Minnie never acted serious as she did now.

"Are you sure, Min?"

"Yes! Just **GO!** "

Minnie faced away from Mickey.

"I'll see you later then, Minnie."

Mickey ran up to Pete's door where the tugboat is. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey's gang were counting on him now.

And...so was Minnie.

"Don't die on me, Mickey Mouse." Minnie said, looking back at the tugboat with tears trailing down her eyes.

"I just met you again. Please don't ever leave me alone again, mousey gal."


	8. No Going Back Now

Mickey looked up in the air, and glared seeing who was descending. Right in front of him was Pete.

"Mickey! Just so nice of you to drop in here!"

"Let go of my buddies, Pete!" Mickey commanded.

"How about no?" Pete began laughing evilly as lightning struck.

"Heh, what a perfect backdrop for the ultimate showdown!"

Mickey began to fight with Pete. Pete squashed him with a big jump, but Mickey had to avoid it.

"Why can't you just get squashed?!" Pete roared.

Pete then ran after Mickey. The cat was yet bigger than the small mouse.

"You'll never beat me, Mickey!" He then stuck his tongue out as Pete, spitting at him. "Just give up already!"

Mickey jumped up, way up high, and squashed Pete.

"This one's for Minnie."

Mickey kicked Pete out, the big cat yowling in pain. Mickey gently floated to the ground, and looked up.

The dark sky was now blue again. Mickey and the gang land next to him.

Pete gave a final defeated howl as he faded away into the dark, never setting foot in Mickey's world ever again.

 **This was my first battle between Mickey and Pete. It's short, I know.**


	9. Renewed Bond of Two Mice in The End

Donald looked at Mickey, a kind smile on his face. "Thanks, Mickey." He said.

"It's no problem, you guys." Mickey said.

"We'd always be grateful for that." Goofy responded.

Minnie began to pace around, anxious on how Mickey was.

All these rampant thoughts were running across her mind not stopping until she saw Mickey alive and victorious.

 _'please let it be Mickey. Please let it be him.'_

From within the tugboat emerged two figures. Minnie held her breath as she got a better view on who the two figures were. Her heart soared in joy seeing Mickey, alive as well, with their gang.

"MICKEY!"

Mickey looked up, hearing the call, and beamed seeing who it was.

"MINNIE!" He cried out.

These two mice started running to each other.

Both extended their arms as they grabbed each other with a full embrace. Minnie snuggled onto Mickey's shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"I thought..."

Mickey patted Minnie behind her head. "I'm here now, Minnie, and I'll never leave your side again."

"I thought I was the only one knew..."

"When did you start to remember?" Mickey asked.

"Back at the castle. You?"

"When we took a small break." Mickey replied.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me when you went inside the tugboat?" She quietly asked.

"Yes." Mickey responded.

Minnie began laughing.

"What's so funny, Minnie?" Mickey asked amusement in her voice.

"For so long, I thought I would never meet my love ever again. Years later, he came back into my life again, and I couldn't even recognize him."

Mickey began laughing as well. "At least you remembered sooner than I did. I couldn't even remember how you even looked like!"

"We're such terrible mice." Minnie sighed. "We couldn't even recognize one another."

Mickey put his hands on Minnie's face, and lifting it up making the mouse girl look directly at his brilliant black eyes.

"We do now." He responded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, we do now."

"Aww..." Donald said in awe.

"Hey, look!" Daisy told Donald.

"There's Goofy, Clarabelle, Pluto...everybody!" Mickey said.

"You did it, Mickey! You saved your gang! Minnie congratulated Mickey, patting him on the back.

Mickey blushed, and looked down on the ground.

"They couldn't have done it without your help, Mickey." Minnie said, looking at the mouse boy gratefully.

"And I couldn't have saved the day without you as well."

"Aww, Mickey..." Minnie hugged Mickey.

"Mickey, you can't walk all the way back to your house. Why, you'll collapse from exhaustion before we even get there!" Clarabelle said.

Mickey was used to taking long distances on the road, so he decided the walk the whole way back. Or even take his car. After that, they went back to Minnie's house.

"So, this is where you live?" Mickey asked Minnie.

"Yup." Minnie replied.

"Toodle-loo! Don't forget to thank Mickey!" Minnie said, waving to Mickey's gang.

"Bye bye!" Daisy waved.

"See ya!" Goofy and Donald waved back.

"Thanks!" Clarabelle said.

"Ha Cha Cha to you!" Mortimer waved as he walked away. So did the rest of the gang.

"Adios, Mickey!" Jose and Ponchito shouted as they said good-bye and walked away.

"Never thought we'd spend the whole day together, Minnie."

"So, how's our lives going so far?" Minnie asked.

"Just wonderful, Minnie." He said dreamily.

"You wanna come watch the sunset with me, Mickey?" Minnie asked.

"Sure!"

They then started looking at the sunset. Minnie scooted over a bit as Mickey sat down next to her. The two were quiet for a moment as they looked at the sun.

Mickey started chuckling a bit. Minnie looked at him oddly.

"What?" She asked.

Mickey shook his head as he continued to chuckle. "Don't call me weird or anything, it's just..."

"Tell me!" Minnie begged, shaking Mickey's shoulder.

"Alright, alright! It's just...how odd it is to meet each other again after all these years. Must be a coincidence or something."

More silence.

"Y'know, you never told me much on what happened over the years." Minnie said.

"It's a long story." Mickey sighed.

"I've got time." Minnie responded.

"As long as you tell me your side." Mickey challenged.

"Deal." Minnie grinned.

The two reunited in love then began to tell their tales one another. They laughed at the funny memories, then cried at the sad ones.

By the time nighttime ended in Mickey's world, Mickey and Minnie were still outside of Minnie's house, too lost in their chatter to even keep track of the time.

It didn't matter anyway. They were in the company of each other, and that's all what mattered to them.

 _the end_

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story! Hope you all enjoyed it! It's also the second time I ever competed another one of the stories! Whew! Thanks to Matthew and Cody who gave me the inspiration to start another story. This has been Darius K. Whitehead from JHI Media, and I'm out. Hope to see you all soon! Courtesy of Fardeen Aly.**


End file.
